vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rokuro Enmadou
|-|Rokuro= |-|Kegare= Summary Rokuro Enmadou (焔魔堂 ろくろ, Enmadō Rokuro) is one of the main protagonist of Sousei no Onmyouji. He is an exorcist and is the only survivor from the Hiinatsuki tragedy. Together with Benio Adashino, they are the current Twin Star Exorcists, destined to have a child who will be the Miko. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''| '''8-A | 6-B Name: Rokuro Enmadou Origin: Twin Star Exorcists Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Twin Star Exorcist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Projection, Telekinesis via his Enchantments Attack Potency: Building level (Emitted this amount of energy from his evolved Arm) | Multi-City Block level with Resonance (Destroyed a large area within a forest) | Country level (Damaged Yuto Ijika.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | Country Class Durability: Building level (Has survived blows from foes who can survive Astral Disaster's blasts) | Multi-City Block level with Resonance | Country level Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Enchanted Gear Astral Disaster and Talismans Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Rokuro bears enormous guilt and trauma from being forced to wipe out his fellow trainees after they were turned into Impurities, Due to the nature of his arm, he is at risk of being corrupted again if he overuses his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Enchantment (呪装 Jusō?, "Charm Gear"): Being an Exorcist, Rokuro is able to use Enchanted Gears to help him combat Impurities when fighting in Magano. * Star Revealment Talisman (星装顕符 Seisōgenpu?, "Celestial Gear Expose Charm"): Rokuro use this black charm to summon and control his Impurity Arm to perform exorcisms effectively. It is also a seal to disguise his arm into a human arm and prevent Rokuro being corrupted again.Unlike regular Enchanted Gears, it can use unlimited times. After the second fight with Yuuto, his master (Seigen) gave him a red evolved form of his black charm, which gave to the new version of his arm; Astral Disaster. * Void-rending Bullet (裂空魔弾 Rekkū Madan?): Rokuro levitates multiple rocks and places a charm on them, he then fires them at high speed all at once. * Ryūsei Sumasshu (?) Rokuro creates the Wu Xing with his fingers while chanting and punches through the symbol, the destructive strength of the attack is extremely powerful. To fight Impurities, Rokuro uses different Talismans (霊符 Reifu?, "Spirit Charms") that vary in effect and aid him in combat. * Strong Arm Talisman (轟腕符 Gōwan Fu?, "Rumbling Arm Charm"): * Fast Leg Talisman (韋駄天符 Idaten Fu?, "Skanda Charm"): * Iron Body Talisman (金剛符 Kongō Fu?, "Adamantine Charm"): Iron Armor Enchantment (鎧包業羅 Gaihō Gōra?, "Armor Tent Karmic Clothes") * Tekkai Ragan (鐵塊羅岩 Tekkai Ragan?, "Iron Mass, Stone Cloak"): Resonance (共振 (レゾナンス) Rezonansu?): An ability exclusive to Twin Star Exorcists, it allows Rokuro and Benio to combine and multiply each other's power. Rokuro has, at two points, briefly become a manifestation of Abe no Seimei after seeing a brief vision of an apparently young child, implied to be the Miko, who "has finally reached him." Rokuro asks if the child is his during their second meeting before it is cut short. During Sayo's Divination Ceremony, Rokuro's Spirit Guardian is shown to be somehow related to Abe No Seimei. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Kegare Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Twin Star Exorcists Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6